twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrathmore Bane
= Wrathmore Bane = Known Information: In a short time, Wrathmore has become well known for his take-charge attitude on the battlefield and his skill in combat. Usually seen in black platemail of a style long past (2500 years ago). His Silver-Blue hair and mismatched eyes make him an easy to spot fixture. Strangely, when you speak to him he is civil.. yet distant Status: Wrathmore is a Knight of the Black Chalice and also once was the master of his own township, long since turned to dust. Allies His Squire Aesa, and several others... He is very easy to fall in with on the battlefield. Quick to praise and fearsome in rebuke. Enemies There was a great deal of rumors about another suitor for Wrathmore's wife's hand and was offended she was with a mortal. Rumors * It is said that Wrathmore hair was not ways silver. Originally it was black as night. It slowly turned silver, strand by strand, for each powerful necromancer or vampire he killed. * Lord Wrathmore knows the very nature of evil itself, some say from first hand accounts. * Some say Lord Wrathmore Bane may be the next Lord General. (Confirmed!!!!!) * Near completely fearless on the battlefield, Is it love and human kindness the things that haunt his dreams? * In spite of his proclaimed disdain, some would say that he's far more fond of certain mortals than he would ever care to admit. * Some people overheard him announce a prophesy of his own death in May of the 5th year of Adelrune. This has led some to believe he is a prophet of the Crow. * Was seen with a white ribbon tied upon his wrist during the Trials of Eden. * Has been heard admitting defeat in light of his battle against Star. This has led to rumors that he is reconsidering taking the Black in order to gain the power needed to defeat her. * Conversations have been had about Lord Bane dealing the death blow to Khazad after the council's findings of his guilt, Many feel the knight will refuse because of his brotherhood with Khazad. * He was heard to say "8 to 1, this is where I can die" But he did not... * There have been strange whispers of the dreams of Wrathmore Bane... That Aesa and Azael were, in fact, unknowingly created by Wrathmore's subconscious and presented to the world as representations of his different aspects. Wilder still are the implications that this power is granted to him by himself, as he is a fractured being of divine origin. *Wrathmore Bane has been seen frequenting the woods to see a Mysterious Lover. *It is rumored that Wrathmore Bane has an illegitimate child that goes by the name of Manius Bane. In the spring of the sixth year of Adelrune, an impostor claimed to be Wrathmore's son and ran up a bill of 83 gold for the Council of Solace with the local merchants. *Many spoke of Wrathmore Bane, that in his honor challenge with Manius Bane.. his eyes changed color. They turned Iron Grey but once the challenger was dead they were green again. Some spoke at length that Bane himself may be possessed. Quotes "Here we stand.. and here is where THEY Die" "Let them crash on us like an ocean wave, and shatter upon us." "Embrace the pain.. it reminds you that you are still alive" Character Inspirations My Mirror Mirror dreams. Soundtrack https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hj2vU2nr5Jw Thank you Colt A little Rammstien and a little Within Temptation